December
by WithBlackAngelWings
Summary: I looked straight into his eyes. "I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't… So, this is me swallowing my pride and saying sorry and that there's never a day I don't regret that night. But if you don't want me back I understand...


**This was going to be a part of that fic I was doing but…I kinda gave up on it. I thought this would make a good _very short_ one-shot. This is based off of **_**Back to December**_** by **_**Taylor Swift**_**.**

I stared at the door of his flat, preparing myself for what was behind it. I knocked three times then backed up. When he opened the door, my breath hitched. I hadn't seen him in five months.

Our eyes met. His were crystal blue, contrasting with his dark skin. "Can I come in?" I asked him quietly.

He watched me for a moment before moving to the side. I slipped inside. A wave of hurt washed over me when I saw all of the pictures of me had been taken off the walls. I shouldn't have been surprised though.

I turned to face him. "How've you been?"

"Fine." He answered.

"How's your family? I haven't seen them in a while." I didn't mention the fact that they've all been avoiding me.

"Alright."

"Has work been good?"

"Yeah, it's been pretty good. Especially with the weather clearing up."

"Yeah it's been crazy hasn't it." It was more of a statement then a question.

His guard was up and I knew why.

It was because the last time he saw me was still burned into his mind. He'd given me roses, but I left them there to die.

I swallowed every ounce of pride I had and blurted out "I'm sorry."

His jaw clenched and he looked away.

"I'm sorry for that night." I said.

_He had invited me to come over for dinner._

_When I arrived, he pulled me to the dining room and gave me some roses. I sighed and placed them on the table. "I can't do this anymore, Fred."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"_

"_I'm breaking up with you." I said harsher than I meant to. Realization crossed his face and his smile dropped. "I need some freedom. You expect me to be with you every minute of the day and I can't take that anymore."_

"_But…Lizzy…" he pleaded, reaching for me._

_I almost fell into his arms, but I sharply pulled away and said "Don't, Fred. Just…don't._

_I practically ran out the door. It was raining again. When I was a few blocks away, I stopped in the middle of the street. "What did I just do?" I asked myself, but was forced out of my thoughts when someone pushed me out of the road._

_I looked up into the face of a man in his early thirties. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked me. I stared at him, shocked. People began crowding around us._

_There were murmurs of "Is that Elizabeth Malfoy?" "Hey isn't that Fred Weasley's girlfriend?"_

_A lady broke from the crowd and said so fast I almost couldn't understand her. "Oh my gosh! I'm so so so so sorry! You're not hurt are you? I'm sorry! My car couldn't stop because of the wet road! I couldn't get control of it!"_

_I jumped up and said quickly and quietly "It's alright," then said to the man "thank you." I took off through the crowd._

_The first few days without him were terrible, but once I got used to him not being around. It was okay for a while. It was almost fun, expect for the Weasley's and Potter's all ignoring me. After about three months, I was a wreck. I couldn't sleep or eat…but I was too proud to go back._

"I'm so sorry!" I was about to cry. "Freedom isn't anything but missing you. I wish I realized that I had the best when I was with you." Tears started to flow down my face. "I missed you. I go back to December _all the time_. And I hated it when your birthday came and I didn't call or anything! You were so good to me and how you held me that one time when my mom died and I couldn't stop crying." _That was the first time he had ever seen me cry._ "I took all that good stuff for granted. If you just gave me one more chance…"

I looked straight into his eyes. "I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't… So, this is me swallowing my pride and saying sorry and that there's never a day I don't regret that night. But if you don't want me back I understand. I just wanted to say sorry."

I wiped the tears from my face and walked past him, straight out the door.

It had started raining again.


End file.
